bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zumorito Fugouka
"Unwavering Loyalty." - Nathrezim Zumorito Fugouka '(ジョン ふごうか, ''Fugouka Zumorito)was formerly the 15th Seat of 1st Division, and is now the newly-promoted 4th Seated officer of the same division of the Gotei 13. With his partner lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, and serving under his master and mentor Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as its "Left Hand Man". Appearance Zumorito's most distinguishing feature is his thick, and messy dark brown hair, it's so messy to the point that it forms multitudes of bangs covering the upper parts of his facial structures: especially covering his Prussian blue eyes, accompanied by a very cold gaze coming from his face. As a young man of Japanese descent at first glance whose age is around 280 yrs. old for the current time, he possesses an average medium height of a normal human teenager with also a well-toned muscles, and body physique gained through harsh physical training that perfectly matches his pale skin. During his teenage years, he likes to wear his favorite outfit that consists of a 'Green Tank Top' patterned with his 'Spandex Shorts'. As a human adult, he added some blue-flack jacket that is unbuttoned,with matching a light-blue pants, and green-shoes to his already known outfit. This image of him, he feels more matured and manly. When he was a student in Karakura High School, he wears the respective school uniform along with a unique ribbon-like shoe tie attached. Since becoming a Shinigami, he wears the traditional Shihakushō, with a specially designed captain-like Haori draped over his shoulders. Along with the insignia of his Division beneath, written it there downwards, his current title as the (4th Seated Officer) emblazoned on its back, signifying his newly-promoted position. Where this very appearance of his also mimics, his captain and role model Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That sets himself apart from each of his squad members to become a very distinctive figure in Seireitei. In which by doing this, he is almost mistakenly identified as well by other division squad members and the rest of Soul Society as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Personality The concept of Zumorito exists in two halves: his nature, and his demeanor (his inner and outer, essentially). His nature is ultimately a passionate person who has lived a rather unnatural and hardened life. He believes that there's no excuses in showing any emotion in the battlefield. The most important belief to him, however, is the one his father instilled in his heart that is: "The way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.", and carrying out his convictions in high regard. It is this nature also that leaks through to his life-disregarding, almost suicidal behavior: for him, conducting the mission that he believes in is the essence of his life. It's carrying out to: "live every day as if it might be your last.", in all too literal sense and perhaps unhealthy of a motif. With that in mind and the self-loathing you probably would expect from a teenager. There's already the damage in his nature due to the trauma he's experienced in the past - particularly with the death of his father - he needs so much time to heal, but his life doesn't really particularly lend itself well to that. Life just keeps piling on and on for Zumorito, and thus his emotional damage is carried on. His demeanor - how he presents himself to Soul Society or the World of the Living - is... cold, and unattached. Sometimes, Ruthless, even in the midst of combat. In part this is a product of nurture: he's been around a lot of other professional assassins and adults alike, and had little to no peers of his own age, and he has been forced to grow up and face HIS world - an arena of murderous-killing with no eerie word for mercy. This is the explanation for his pragmatic, amoral motivation and drive. Attach the two halves together and you've repressed a young man who has grown up all too quickly for his own good: someone with the experiences expected that of an adult, but with the emotional capacity of a teenager. It leads to a lot of very harsh criticism and push to drive himself further, and an all-too reckless and quick of a decision that his life is a chip on the big gamble of life and death. Does he actually believe that? Zumorito probably doesn't, if you dig deep and down inside of him, he at least accepts that this is his current circumstance: As a well-respected Shinigami for his peers, he has to be ready to put his life down on the line -- he is, after all, An experienced assassin and has the efficiency of a veteran soldier. Just like Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Zumorito strongly believes in law and order. He views the laws, regulations, and traditions of Soul Society to the latter, and expects every member of his fellow squad to do the same as well. Enveloping himself with such aspiring leadership traits and resolute will, being admired by most unseated, low-ranking officers within his division. He generally refers to his fellow squad members and any superior officers around Gotei 13 by their first name followed by an honorific. With a special mention to his Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as Genryūsai-dono, as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to his Captain, to whom he owes great gratitude for taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. With a same disposition, like the 7th division Captain Sajin Komamura. He is filled with such extraordinary excitement when Captain-Commander himself helds a tea session for the 1st division members every month. Seemingly, he simply obeys it without flaws of hesitation. He strictly follows the 7 code of principles of the samurai known as '''Bushidō (武士道 ), Bushidō , literally "the way of the warrior" ). He learned it during his childhood days from watching too much films based on the samurai warriors, incorporating it on his own accord. There is a contradiction in how Zumorito behaves that an insightful person can detect: he is by all means and natures a survivor in the end. He has ridden the harshest sketches of life and come out living, having been an orphan, an assassin-for-hire, and now a Shinigami in the ranks of Gotei 13, all in one. And that is how his personality drives him through, to eventually realize that he can defeat his circumstances and survive and cherish his life as precious. During his spare time, he is frequently using the art of meditation known as Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen/Sword Meditation) in the 1st division Headquarters, to talk to his Inner Spirit, Tenro. His main hobby is reading any featured articles posted in the Seireitei news magazines, along with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. He has a dream someday to surpass Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto both in strength and leadership, though in his standards today, it will consummate him Thousand of Years to do so. Haha! History Early Life as a Human Zumorito was born on March 15th, the only child of his unknown parents, Her mother died shortly after he was born. Most of his childhood life, he spent much of his time within his father's care. Only few little information is known about his father, except that it has influenced him very greatly during his childhood life. At the age of 5, young Zumorito was honed through tough training of self-discipline, and intense physical conditioning for survival under the strict guidance of his father to become a highly-trained assassin. His training as an assassin continued, but this time with a much more driven and political bent. He learned series of new things from his age, like holding dangerous firearms, and taking up highly-risk paying tasks such as "Assassination Jobs of High-Profile Politicians". The boy would then wander through life, carrying on his father's line of work as an assassin-for-hire. After a few months, his father decided to go in for a business trip somewhere, stating that he has some unfinished business to be taken care of for the time being, leaving him alone for this moment only.Though he promised to Zumorito after this, he will return someday to give him a better future, and be together as a family forever. After a few more years had passed, he received an urgent letter concerning his father whereabouts, it came from his father's work site known as the Agency of Mercenaries. It stated upon the letter, that his father died during a top secret Espionage mission somewhere in Europe. During the aforementioned mission, Zumorito's father was caught in act of stealing of computer disks inside the Library Hall of the building. It contains high valuable information regarding on the syndicate, he spying for months, eventually the syndicate learned knew who he was. Though, his father knew this early on so, it already secretly planted highly-explosive bombs in vital areas inside the building as a countermeasure. With no other means of escape, he decided to detonate all explosive devices within the vicinity, causing massive explosions of great scale. This concludes that his father may had died during the aftermath. This incident eventually left quite a powerful and dismaying memory in the young boy, leaving this life-turning event left him solely to be alone and became an orphan kid, with no families or friends to relay on, ending himself much in the busy streets of Karakura Town. That he grieve for months in a traumatized state afterwards, though still recovering from the Psychological trauma, this very event also awakened his spiritual powers to be known as the'' Sixth Sens''e. He stopped and voluntarily quit from being an assassin and chose to live in a different way of life, dreaming a far better future ahead of him. As a teenager with no real friends or parents to relate his feelings to. He strive for life's difficulties at the age of 15, taking a shelter in a abandoned apartment within Karakura Town, becoming independent to all of his needs in High school-life, earning himself a full-scholarship in Karakura High School. During the 1st year to 4th year of his school days, Zumorito maintained his academic grades to be top in the class each year. By frequently visiting in the Library room in a free time on a day-to-day basis. He reads each and every interesting books and articles within the bookshelves of the Library, almost piling it up on his table. With a folder written on it (SIGN: "Do not Disturb") beside him covering most of his face while reading. On most occasions during his sleep, he had several dreams regarding about a samurai warrior fighting against horrid creatures. This event leads, Zumorito unknowingly to interact on his Inner Spirit. This spirit didn't revealed much of its past, and never stated his name to him, instead he is called by Zumorito, Mr.Bushido/Bushido-san. By that in mind, he became fancied in watching movies regarding intense action, namingly the first film he ever saw is The Last Samurai. In the said film, it flourishes in the style of Iaijutsu combat, the honorary principles of the warrior known as Bushidō. Letting the young teen to admire the Samurai as a honorable warriors of their lord. They will unquestioningly, give their lives, and dreams in protecting the things they love for. With that in mind, purposely wakes up each midnight, going to the riverside. Then he starts practicing the sword combat, he remembered during the movie, by using a cut bamboo-tree as a sword. As a human being awakened his spiritual awareness, he can hear strange and loud noises made by every spiritual beings nearby. Even though, he cannot see a Hollow or a Shinigami with his naked-eyes, but his senses is heightened beyond a normal Human. He is fully-aware in every situation happening from such distance by hearing such noises made by Hollow's during their attacks in Karakura Town. But one night, everything in his life will change forever. While sleeping on his apartment, an unusual screams outside the streets disturbs him. He's unaware that their is a Hollow hunting on for unique Pluses, Zumorito reckless jump off his window to see what is happening, then he saw. A blurry images of intense battle, though confused on the commotion, he walked slowly down into the street. When suddenly, a burst of white energy thrusts Zumorito's chest, he was strucked by a Hollow's claw, falling his body to the ground losing his consciousness in the process. Then a few hours later, he was awakened by two unnamed spiritual beings who wore in black clothing's, the one is dressed like an English noble, and the other was very old in appearance, only its blurry long-beard he barely sees, where it brandishes a flaming-blade like sword on his hand. Afterwards, he notices onto himself with a chain stuck on his chest. The old Shinigami replied it was the Chain of Fate, he's already dead. Though, confused on what's really happening, but the two Shinigami understands the pain he was going through, attempted to console him, explaining his current condition. That he was attacked by the monster known as Hollow. It quickly took note afterwards of the latter's spiritual potential and asked if he was willing to return with them to Seireitei, where he would receive personalized training from him in the combat arts that would enable him to defend himself against such creatures. So, without hesistation coming from his face, he replied, Yes!. But before doing the ritual, he asked what is the name of the Shinigami that saved his life, to which the latter answered: Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. After that, it immediately transported him to Soul Society via Konsō. Living as a Soul in Rukongai Zumorito was sent from the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai, which is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto. After a few days of wandering through the district, he met an old lady in the busy streets of Junrinan, buying some apples in the market. The old woman asked Zumorito, why he is staring on the apples she bought, he replied: He's hungry, and haven't eaten in a few days. It smiled, then gave him an apple, she said why is he's there. He told the lady that he came here just recently, and has a no place to go to. So, in a few minutes later, it decided to bring him in her house, Zumorito happily agreed, and goes with the old lady. In her house, Zumorito told he came from the World of the Living. He's searching for a man named Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The old woman was surprised, when she heard its name. Saying, he's the strongest being ever existed and is well-respected in all of Soul Society, he lives at Seireitei, guarded by the Shinigami. He told how he can go there, she replied that he must pass the entrance exam to be admitted in Shin'ō Academy. With that in mind, he became so eagerly determined to enter there. The old lady said, he needs time and patience to do so, he can stay in her house as long as he would like to. So that, he can fully prepare himself because the exam is quite difficult to pass by. Zumorito regularly visits the billboards of the academy for the exact date of the entrance exam. Soon after, he tells her of his intentions of becoming a Shinigami. Much to Zumorito's surprise, she is happy for him. To lived with him, evenly in a few weeks of time. She tells him that she had always felt that he holds everything in because he didn't want to leave her, but doing so was only hurting him and in turn, seeing him that way, hurt her. Zumorito then leaves to follow his own path with the old lady's blessing. Stated by Zumorito, he will regularly visits her in his free time when he's not busy in doing most Shinigami duties. A few more days had passed by, the Shin'ō Academy, had just recently opened up many vacancies in the Gotei 13, and Onmitsukidō. Sending many brochures in every districts of Rukongai, making each and every citizens of Soul Society goes in total exuberance in signing up many application forms. Where, the academy mentions applicants for a time policy of First-come-first-served Basis in applying for new trainees. In which, Zumorito was one of few citizens who readily signed up early of his registration form on the first day, to take up the exam. On his first attempt, he succeeded to pass the exam, earning him enough points during each tests, being one the few lucky passers to be admitted in the academy, in full of hopes in seeing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto again. Becoming a Student in Shin'ō Academy During his tenure in the academy, he was overheard by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, that the person named Zumorito has entered the academy. He was suprised, that boy he met in the World of the Living made it thoroughly in Soul Society. In his first day, he was in the academy, Zumorito proved himself to be a loner. He rarely interacted with his peers or sought their help. Any progress he made was on his own terms; an attitude which is cold and reserved, mentioned by his instructors and alienated him from his fellow students most of the time. But such determination and unyielding admiration to his idol Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, proven him enough respect atleast to his classmates, however , he frequently mentions its name most of the time,Genryūsai-dono , it seems to be his driving force behind to all of his studies. Noted by his teachers, that Zumorito is keen in learning the Zankensoki: especially his Zanjutsu. Earning himself high score in this field, easily outclassing other students, during training. Mentioned by most students, that his body moves on its own, not knowning that Zumorito secretly learned the Iaidō style of swordsmanship during his human life, applying it here in the academy. Though in other areas like: Hakuda, he's more fairly decent in hand-to-hand combat in such instances, capable of blocking most of attacks, but still leaves him open in most cases, graded as fair by most instructors. On the next day, the instructors explained what is Hohō, which is a vital skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. During practice matches using Shunpo, he move the same distance and eventually becomes winded easily in a shorter amount of time. So, he copied the style and developed his own by utilizing his reiatsu as a countermeasure. In his time in the academy, Zumorito is feared by his fellow students due to his reiatsu, which is classed as a dangerous one whose nature is lightning. When he exerted it during training sessions, it fluctuated wildly, sending electrical shockwaves, and thunderous noises within the area. That caused great panic, within the academy, forcing himself to be contained with reiatsu suppression devices as a result. Though, he eventually succeeded to maintain his reiatsu decently within a shorter time due to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's supervision. His skills in Kidō is somewhat decent actually, he's attracted to most Hadō techniques that uses lightning abilities mainly: Hadō #4. Byakurai,' '''and' Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden', but has difficulty using it in rapid succession as some will explode on him indiscriminately. And has such tremendous difficulty in using '''Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō'. Meanwhile, Zumorito used the art of meditation known as Jinzen, by calling his Inner Spirit to manifest within his inner world. The spirit at first was hesitant to communicate to Zumorito, but with continued persuasion due to Zumorito's resolute dedication to learn more of him. It decided to say its name, he is Tenrô '(天狼星,''Heavenly Wolf), telling him all of his past life, creating a bond with his Zanpakutō for the very first time. With that he achieved his Shikai, in two years time before his graduation. Within the full course of the six year program in the academy, he graduated in the academy and became a well-suited student to apply in the ranks of the Gotei 13. The Shinigami of the Gotei 13 Zumorito applied for Gotei 13, especially the 1st division, as he sees the brochure posted in the Seireitei news magazine. When he passed the application form directly in Seireitei, it was Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who personally accepted him in the 1st division. When, he heard the news, Zumorito was so deliriously happy to the point of jumping so recklessly high, and was teary eyed after. Saying that he achieved one of his goals to become a useful Shinigami in the ranks of Gotei 13. His Captain, stated onto him after his admittance, that as a new member of the First Division, he is considered to become a model Shinigami. When emergencies arises, he must deal quick decisions and quick actions which are vital in most situations. That he's must able to ascertain a situation and can be well-prepared even before an order is issued. As such, adhering the true core values of the First Division. Becoming the newly appointed 15th seat, he already showcased some quality leadership during patrol missions conducted in the Word of the Living, displaying selfless courage for his comrades, by distracting most Hollows attacking other division members. Becoming a decoy for them in the midst of battle, allowing them to escape, leaving him behind eventually. From that event onwards, he was already admired by each unseated, low-ranking squad members of the 1st division especially Vice-captain Chōjirō Sasakibe, who noted his capacity as a true member. Once, every month his Captain helds a tea session within the 1st division barracks as a traditional gathering of all of its members, were as Zumorito is always present during the said party. He is so very jubilant to that occasion to the point, he unquestionably follows each and every order of his Captain issued on him. With intense training regimen made by Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in the division barracks, conducting regular sparring matches along with Vice-captain Chōjirō Sasakibe, he showed undeterred devotion for the sake of Gotei 13, thus his promotion to become 4th seated officer of the 1st division. The said promotion, he earned was a stepping stone for him to be able to surpass his Captain someday. He was seen tagging along with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, in the 9th division barracks, reading each and every articles posted in the Seireitei news magazine. In a day-to-day basis, more frequently, a habit he had during his high school life in the World of the Living. Equipment '''Spiritual Limiter: All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the Gentei Reiin(限定霊印, "''Soul-Limiting Symbol"), which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is '''Gentei Kaijo' (限定解除, "''Limiter Release"). Powers & Abilities 'Expert Swordsman: Due to be a fan of Samurai films during his childhood days, Zumorito mimics most of the sword fights done in the said movies. By using a sword made from a cut bamboo-tree, he secretly practices every midnight by swinging the bamboo-sword wildly in the air. Thus, giving him insight on how the swordmanship really works. Back then at Soul Society, Zumorito's most distinguishable skill is his expertise in Zanjutsu. As he was trained personally by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as a determined, and promising student in Shin'ō Academy. Who he learned more the most basic principles and skills of swordsmanship styles like: Kendo and Iaidō stances. Even though, he still lacks elegance of swordplay and to perform such precise strikes on combat. It leaves him very vulnerable to opponents who greatly utilizes masterful sword strokes with lethal precision, that they can pinpoint his defense so openly. That he is easily overpowered by his sparring partner Chōjirō Sasakibe during the latter training setups done in the 1st Division barracks by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 'Iaido Practitioner:'Iaijutsu (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword): He is skilled and knowledgeable in the art of Iaidō, as he is more accustomed on this fighting stance during his childhood and academy days. *'Shidenissen '(紫電一閃, Swordflash): This sword technique is performed by drawing the Nodachi from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. Also, because he puts his full-concentration into the strike without considering his next move, he becomes incapable of reacting as fast as immediately to an opponents imminent counter-attack after using the said technique. '''Kendō Practitioner:(剣道, Way of the Sword): Unlike the Iaidō stance. His kenjutsu focuses on the basics, because most of its physical and mental challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity makes him winded during practices or real-time combat. However when such situation deems to demands it, he relies heavily from this technique for any of his opponents who uses sword attacks based on heavier strikes, rather quicker sword strokes done from Iaidō style. *'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): This sword technique is the most approachable for him to grasp, like most other kenjutsu techniques that most users do. In which, Zumorito tighten more of his hand-grip from the sword with both hands. It allows him to do a full-strength blow downwards, leaving his opponents to be fully strike in half similar to a cut watermelon. Though, it has many flaws to consider, mediating his all of his strength to be unleashed. It forces him to lose much of his stamina in doing so, causes him to easily tires out in battle. High Spiritual Power: 'Zumorito possesses a slightly higher-degree of reiryoku level of power, comparable to a low-ranking seated and non-seated members of the Gotei 13. Which is highly noted by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto during his visit to the Word of the Living with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe during their first encounter. He was able to recognize his potential for Shinigami training and subsequently advised him to attend Shinō Academy as his personal instructor to learn proper control over his spiritual energy. It is red in color when intensified and released outwards, having the effect of electrical sparks surges out wildly in the air when unleashed at full force. This is due to his Zanpakutō possesses the element of lightning, which manifests itself through Zumorito's spiritual power when exerted. *'Novice Reiatsu Control: Zumorito's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control. Due to this, state of him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly. Due to its tremendous power and nature, Zumorito maintains his reiatsu in a lieutenant-level so that it will not compromise his fellow comrades within Seireitei to be hurt by his spiritual force. But during his struggles on controlling his power, he exerts electrical discharge (the boltsof lightning) in his body, and accompanied by loud noises of shock waves known as Thunder. *'Lightning Manipulation: '''The ability to control, generate and/or absorb 'electricity.' 'Shunpo Practitioner: He is also seen to be somewhat experienced in the art of Shunpo, he seems to be moving in a right pace using the said technique. But due to his lightning-type reiatsu, he has a limited stamina for prolonged use, it compromises his body to exert an amount of physical strain after using the skill. Limiting him to only 5 steps of Shunpo per 5 minutes. Thus, he's unable to catch up to most expert pratiticioners of the said technique. '''Novice Tactician: '''Zumorito is a perceptive fighter, he can somewhat guess most of his opponent's attack patterns, in a luckily chances. He's being conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising unorthodox methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special abilities, even in situations when the odds are against him. '''Weapons Specialist: During his early days as a kid. Zumorito is already exposed in the fields of combat using modern day firearms. He is capable of using any weapons he can reach, especially his favorites: Guns and Rifles in his arsenal. Keen Intellect: During his days as a student of Karakura High School, Zumorito's grades are always at the top of his class, due to being a bookworm. As he spends most of his time reading any featured articles in Seireitei news magazines and books in a daily basis. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Zumorito has received considerable physical and rigorous training regimen suited to endure, control pain through self-discipline from his father as an assassin, as he was trained to be well-conditioned for survival to any of his missions. But, against tough opponents who deal tremendous blows, he's body is endangered to collapse to exhaustion and fatigue. * Pain Suppression: He can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can move think clearly, continue to walk or run, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Though, there is limits in the body that can withstand pain, still being susceptible to pain thereafter. Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Zumorito tapped his innate ability during a traumatic event in his life. He is able to hear any spiritual beings and sense their presence from close distances. But he cannot see them literally with his own naked eyes before. But with proper training he received in the academy, he can visibly see and locate any spiritual beings as of now. *'Sixth Sense '(超能力, Extra-Sensory Perception): ''A power of perception beyond the five senses; keen intuition. A rare ability he had since becoming a Shinigami, this ability revolves in enhancing Zumorito's physical senses that are beyond the scope of any normal humans who relies in the basic senses. '''Hakuda Practitioner: '''Although rarely used, he has skill in Hakuda. Though he has gained this competency during his academy days, he has yet to learn how to apply these skills in real-time combat, especially against Hollows. Because of the self-realization that he would never become that great at Hakuda, he has seemingly forgone attempting to perfect his skills in order to focus more on his swordsmanship. '''Kido Practitioner: '''He uses it rarely on occasions, he has skill in using low-level Kido or Bakudo spells. He is fond in using most Hadō techniques that is related to any lightning-type abilities specifically :''Hadō #4. Byakurai, for long-range attacks and Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden, combining it through the use of his Zanpakutō. But has great difficulty using it in rapid succession as some will explode on his face unintentionally. And has such tremendous difficulty in using Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, ending him in failure most of the time when inciting the full incantation in combat. Zanpakutō Tenrô '(天狼星, ''Heavenly Wolf): Tenrô's spirit resembles a man who wears a traditional samurai clothing, white skin and black colored eyes, his long silver hair, were always well groomed. His height stands about 5' 7 to 5' 11 while his weight is about 150 to 160 pounds and on his waist he carry his beloved sword kamui. His past is shriveled in mystery, he mentioned it to Zumorito that he was once a sword-for-hire, living as an assassin. However, his brother, who hoped Tenrô would quit his dishonorable line of work, disguised himself as Tenrô's target. Tenrô failed to recognize him and killed him. Realizing that he killed his own brother, he quit his profession and decided to take his swordsmanship seriously by honing his mind. He has an obsession with powerful swords, and is particularly obsessed with the failed-sword creation by Ōetsu Nimaiya's Sayafushi (鞘伏, Sheath Cover). Tenrô is a wise samurai, a man with great skills in handling swords, a calm brave and strong person. With such wisdom beyond his years that has come from the many battles he has fought in his life. Tenrô mentioned that Zumorito's Inner world consists of natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Giving him a good place for training, concentration, rest and relaxation, were sometimes Tenrô and Zumorito seen having a good chit-chat conversations in life. Making Zumorito and Tenrô a good example of strong bonds of Shinigami-Zanpakutō relationship Tenrô's sealed state is a nodachi sword featuring 5 feet 1 inches overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long which continues an extra 23 inch into the handle. The diameter of the steel tsuba is 3.25 inches and it is hand made. The leather braided handle and matching leather braided scabbard, with a back strap, and high gloss dark brown polish paint finish the sweeping look of this absolutely superb sword!. He mainly carries his Zanpakutō with a similar back-strap like Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. * 'Shikai: '''Tenrô is released by the command "Flash" (閃け, ''hirameke). In Shikai, it takes form just like a Scimitar sword with exaggerated changes. With no proper tsuba, its has a deep curved blade with sharp edges, the handle were designed by perfect circle lines between the hilt. The blade has engraved markings written in kanji as:(和平皆無候所戦争, Peace is nothing but a result of War!). ''Shikai Special Abilities:'' Tenrô is a Lightning-type Zanpakutō. It is capable of releasing enormous amounts of electricity, combined with a a wide-range lightning abilities: (Designed to generate and manipulate lightning for various forms of effects). * '''Raiko Myakuhaku'' (雷光脈拍,' Lightning Pulse): Zumorito's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a certain distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Zumorito has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has devastating power to inflict damage. * 'Tenrai Renda '(天雷連打'', Thunder Barrage''): Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Zumorito creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. * '''Raijin (雷神, Thunder God): The dual-wielded Zanpakutō is amplified by his lightning powers, empowering its cutting ability. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blades can easily cut through anything it touches. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current flow; which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. * Ikazuchi Gusoku '(雷具足 , ''Thunder Armour): With his Lightning-type reiatsu: He creates powerful magnetic-field barriers of pure electrical energies within his body to intensify his defense; capable of enduring any sword or physical attacks. And can deflect or negate some low-level kido's without getting injured. * 'Ama-no-Murakumo no Tsurugi '(天叢雲剣, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Zumorito's strongest lightning ability in Shikai. Holds his Zanpakuto between his chest, he summons five identical swords moving in a clockwise direction surrounding him. Then, raises his sword high above the clouds, calling the power of the sword to blasts down his enemy with tremendous bolts of lightning. * '''Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Stated by Tenrô that, Zumorito needs more rigorous training to fully master his power. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Melee-Type Category:1st Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seated Officer Category:Lightning-Type Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shunpo Users